Three senatorial contenders. (Corman, Eich, Martin) square off at duo of forums
Three senatorial contenders square off at duo of forums :By Chris Earnest – Sentinel reporter http://lewistownsentinel.com/News/articles.asp?articleID=4521 LEWISTOWN — The candidates for state senator from the 34th District were among the candidates in attendance at the Meet the Candidates, sponsored by the Juniata Valley Chamber of Commerce and held at the Clarion Inn, in Yeagertown, on Thursday morning, and at the Indian Valley High School Thursday evening. In the 34th Senatorial District, incumbent Senator Jake Corman (R-Bellefonte), was on hand, as was Democratic challenger Jon Eich and Thomas Martin, who is the Libertarian candidate. The candidates were invited to give a brief synopsis of their campaign platforms and then answer questions from the audience. Jon Eich said that now is the historic time to make changes in Harrisburg. “As a result of the pay raise issue, the public had a great year in Harrisburg. “Job number one for me (if elected), is to complete tax reform and to reform education.” Eich said. “It is also time to consider term limits in office,” he said. “The legislature would be better if it were more competitive.” Eich said he supports an independent salaries commission. Eich simultaneously praised and chastised the state congress for the Life insurance bill for National Guard and Reserve components in the state. Eich praised the bill but was abhorred that it (the bill) took so long to pass through legislation. “It was long overdue,” he said. Eich also called the closing of the Case New Holland plant “a grievous loss” for Mifflin County. “If it is truly a surplus plant, then give it plant back to the community,” Eich said. Senator Corman praised the teen driving bill, passed in 2000, which makes teens wait six months after their 16th birthday until they can apply for their permit and get their license. Free elections, free choice and free views are what makes this state great, Corman said. “We need economic growth to keep jobs and opportunities in PA,” Corman said. “We need family-sustaining jobs, wages, and need to create a significant plan that will allow growth (in the state and community).” Corman called for legal reform in liability insurance and to curb a “litigation happy” insurance environment. Corman said that the state inheritance tax should be ended or at least reduced. This will help keep homes, families and family-owned businesses in Pennsylvania. Corman also said he supported the Fair Share Act, which was vetoed by governor Rendell. Corman said he supports the Chapter 30 Law that will bring broadband to the entire state faster then originally planned. “This will hopefully attract new business to Pennsylvania,” Corman said. Improving infrastructure is key to bringing in new business, Corman said. Tom Martin, the Libertarian candidate, said he believes that most people believe in truth, stating that Pennsylvania partisan leaders violated the state constitution over the pay raise issue. “You don’t want to vote for a pay jacker....or a pay ‘Jaker,’” Martin said. Some banter at the podium ensued at this point when Martin looked at Eich and asked if he agreed. “Sorry Tom, you don’t get to ask the questions today,” Eich replied. “I value your rights and my rights,” was Martin’s response. Senator Corman didn’t comment on the verbal exchange between Eich and Martin. After the introductions and campaign platforms, Jed Donahue, of Nittany Media, moderated a question-and-answer period as the candidates entertained questions from the audience. Q. I believe frivolous lawsuits are driving doctors out of Pennsylvania. What will you do to stop this? Tort reform? Corman, who has fought for tort reform, said we need to let voters have their say on the fair share bill. “(Pennsylvania) is one of the largest producers of doctors,” Corman said. “We need to find a way to reduce malpractice and rates so the quality of health care can increase and the cost will decrease. “I’m a father of three and when my kids get sick I want to take them to a doctor, not to Edgar Snyder.” Corman said. Martin said that it is a law of unintended consequences. “If you put a cap on it (health care) the legislators will declare victory, and payouts will increase,” Martin said. Eich said that the current system is not functioning well at all. “The leading reason doctors leave the state is for money, not for tort reform or primary care charges,” Eich said. Two million people in Pennsylvania have lost their health care coverage in the past two years, Eich said. Q: State spending, they say, is out of control. Do you support this year’s budget and how can we control spending? Martin said the budget has risen from $16-20 billion in the last 10 years. “We should sell the liquor stores,” Martin said, “and let the dollars follow the students for education reform.” “We have a monopoly on education since we live in a capitalistic system,” Martin said. “Cut the spending, stupid.” Corman said he did not support the budget or a predetermined increase in taxes from the governor in the future. “I will advocate cutting spending,” Corman said. “You can’t cut taxes until you reduce spending.” Eich said a property tax shift from the state to the local level is needed. Links * Debate News category:news coverage